


Assuming

by CaptainCorgi



Series: Zine Submissions [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, M/M, Yoga practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorgi/pseuds/CaptainCorgi
Summary: Hanzo always practices in the morning.It clears his head and the quiet time is coveted.This morning, though, that routine comes with an unwanted interruption.





	Assuming

**Author's Note:**

> The First Piece I submitted to the McHanzo Zine: "To Ashes".

Gibraltar sat quiet in the early morning. Behind the barriers of rock and steel, the rising calls of awakening fauna couldn’t be heard. The simple, soft whir of the coffee machine reigned. On occasion the industrial refrigerator’s cooling system belched in protest against the silence. Comfortable, normal morning noises.

The muted patter of slippers interrupted that stillness. Mat tucked under one arm, Hanzo carried an old stereo under the other while his fingers worried at the handle of a steaming mug. All three items were essential for the morning routine. Silver-streaked hair pulled up in a tight tail, he entered the deserted barracks room: the usual place with the usual seclusion. Not many agents ventured this way, making the room ideal for use during those few hours before the Watchpoint turned into a glorified rumpus room.

He set the drink aside, snapped out the mat, and settled the stereo on the third bunk of a stack five high. With a flick of his wrist, the gentle tones of orchestral music filled the room. Waterfalls and raindrops fell in rhythm and eased his core. He tucked his shoes out of the way.

Finding his center on the mat, Hanzo concentrated on breathing, mindful of canceling out his surroundings until all that remained was the calm before the Watchpoint woke.

He stretched, running through the movements his body knew, poses his muscles memorized over the years. The chimes of a tinkling bell flowed from the stereo and bled away into the serenity of his mind?

A staccato beat of steady footsteps reached his ears during his fourth pose.

His brow ticked; he wondered who was up traipsing this derelict part of the Watchpoint at this hour.

The steps grew closer, coming down the stairs. The noise ricocheted off the cement floor of the barrack and enclosed steel space.

Hanzo ignored the disturbance. His eyes remained closed but he knew the steps. He knew the heavy pound of legs used to carrying around weighty footwear and heel-toe pace of a man with a boisterous voice and obnoxious laugh.

He continued through the motions, stretching his torso flat across the mat into Pigeon. Hanzo allowed a twitch of the lips at the appreciative whistle that followed the act - just the barest hint that Jesse’s unabashed ogling wasn’t unnoticed.

The music fell by the wayside.

“So this is where ya disappear to each morning,” Jesse’s voice finally cut into the calm.

Hanzo sighed, opened his eyes, and glanced at the interruption.

“Yes. It is quiet,” Hanzo responded, swung his torso around, and settled with his legs spread before him over the mat. Sock covered feet pointed upwards. “It  _ was _ quiet.” He smirked at the added barb.

Jesse’s reaction made the cost of breath worthwhile. His broad hand slapped against his burly chest in a faux expression of wounded pride.

“How rude. And here I was going to offer to make ya breakfast.” Jesse’s eyes cast about the room before settling on the mat space beside Hanzo.

“That is a kind offer but I prefer to finish here first. Then I shall join you,” Hanzo responded, eyes falling closed, the conversation over as far as he was concerned.

Jesse cleared his throat.

“Right, well,” the words came out nervous and Hanzo sighed, his shoulders falling back in visible exasperation.

“What is it McCree?” Hanzo tried to keep from snapping but there was a hard edge to his words.

“Well,” Jesse’s feet shuffled. Hanzo opened one eye and watched as the Watchpoint’s self-proclaimed Western throwback crossed to stand on the edge of the mat. “Seeing as I can only cook eggs, and those take, what, two minutes tops … Mind if I join ya?”

The smile that turned Hanzo’s way would make the morning sun jealous; bright and hopeful and eager and a hint of something else. He couldn’t put a finger on that piece.

“I doubt I could say anything to dissuade you otherwise.” Hanzo moved over to one side of the mat. Jesse flopped down, legs akimbo, and smacked his arms against the mat between them.

“Right, so?” Jesse scooted to the side, now facing Hanzo.

“Follow my lead. I will start at the beginning of my routine. If it proves too troublesome for you, I will not think less should you chose to stop.” Hanzo let the condescending tone to his words leak through. He assumed his starting pose, then transitioned to Downward Facing Dog with measured movement.

“Well this is a side of ya I can appreciate,” Jesse quipped offhandedly.

Hanzo sighed again. He turned his is head and looked under his arm at the … rather impressive form that Jesse presented. No quiver to the arms. No shake to the legs. Noticing his gaze, Jesse shifted to balance on his flesh hand with a sly smirk.

Without a word, Hanzo moved to the second position; something a little harder. He slid into Cobra: head up, eyes closed, focused on finding that center. Jesse’s overly enthusiastic grunts and groans drowned out the music. Hanzo’s nostrils flared. His brow ticked.

“This is great for the back,” Jesse moaned.

Hanzo rolled his eyes behind closed lids. He held the position for a few more breaths before shifting again; legs swinging around and up, his balance centered, hands brought before his chest, and his body settled into Garland.

Upon hearing more shifting and grumbling, Hanzo cracked d one eye open to peek at Jesse’s antics. Hanzo blinked, his gaze coming front and center, a hint of astonishment behind the annoyed stare. Jesse stood beaming back, pose perfect with impeccable balance and not a drop of sweat or strained breath.

“You’re blushing,” Jesse teased, his teeth flashing in a wide grin.

“Nonsense.” Hanzo didn’t look away and narrowed his brows to a fine point.

“Nah, right here,” Jesse tapped his nose. “You got a little ruddy.”

It wasn’t time to change poses but Hanzo did so anyway. He accepted that Jesse might struggle, might hesitate with some of these positions. To have the entire trio tossed back at him was unacceptable.

The next pose: Headstand.

Ebony hair decorated the mat. His arms and head acted as the base of the pose. Jesse’s attempt to replicate the pose resulted in the fool toppling over with his long legs askew in front of his face. Hanzo smirked when two more attempts yielded similar results.

“Well that’s a good start,” Jesse said, going into his fourth attempt. “Time to get serious.” As if a wand had been waved, Hanzo watched his impromptu yoga partner take perfectly to the pose without hesitation.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes in displeasure. He felt the tickle of suspicion grow into full-blown irritation. Jesse’s laughter echoed in the enclosed space of the barrack.

Lizard next.

Jesse changed without hesitation, those bushy brows raised in question. The grin turned to a smirk to mirror and mock the one Hanzo gave earlier.

“I like the view,” Jesse chortled. Hanzo caught where his gaze traveled. His athletic shorts stretched over the expanse of muscles and sinew. A low whistle of appreciation seeped out.

Hanzo didn’t hold back the growl, moving again into a pose he enjoyed: Scorpion.

Jesse took to the challenge with bold laughter. They balanced facing one another, Hanzo’s face reddened with the exertion of moving through the routine too quickly. His arms shook yet stubbornness kept him from showing the strain.

“Well howdy there.” Once again Jesse whistled and his gaze blatantly turned to eye the middle of Hanzo’s bowed back. Backside, rather. “Fancy meeting you here!”

“Are you quite quiet finished?” Rolling forward out of the pose, Hanzo huffed. He took up the next one, Firefly, and held his legs parallel to the floor with hands even and splayed out. 

“Not yet!” Jesse answered enthusiastically.

Hanzo watched Jesse ease into the difficult pose and watched him balance almost to perfection. They stared each other down, grinning visage meeting one of annoyance. Hanzo felt the thin hairs stuck to the back of his neck. Jesse’s beaming grin and too white teeth taunted him.

“Want to see something funny?”

Hanzo didn’t answer.

Jesse winked. His prosthetic lifted up and away from the mat then moved down, Jesse’s legs bending just enough to even out the weight distribution. He held the position, legs ramrod straight wrapped around his shoulders, toes pointed forward, and balanced evenly on flat palms. Hanzo dropped to the mat, stood up, and stared down with arms crossed.

“You lie,” Hanzo snapped.

“Nope,” Jesse retorted, falling back, plopped on the mat with legs splayed. Both metal and flesh hands combed through his tangled hair.

“You lead me to believe you had not done this before,” Hanzo growled.

“Nope again.” Jesse rocked forward, hands reaching out to wrap around the base of each foot. The stretch tugged his shirt up in the back. “You assumed. I ain’t responsible for that.”

“Where did you learn?” Hanzo ignored the teasing tone.

“In my free time. Taught myself,” Jesse said, the answer open and honest and surprising.

“Why?” 

“If I’m being honest,” Jesse paused. “Needed to scratch an itch and couldn’t reach.” Jesse’s hand reached over his shoulder, most of the forearm disappearing as he stretched, to prove his point.

Hanzo stared, watching the demonstration. The gentle chimes of music were the sole interruption in the otherwise silent room.

“You learned a highly disciplined meditation practice to…scratch an itch?” Hanzo turned away, rubbing calloused fingers into his forehead.   
  
“Yup. That about sums it up,” Jesse snorted. Amusement danced  like fireflies behind his beaming grin. He watched Hanzo’s shoulders, the curve of the archer’s back, and the lack of response to his confession. Concern grew in his belly, his fingers curled around the plastic-covered foam mat. “Hanzo?” 

The sound began as an echo of the music from the stereo, following an uncertain pattern, until his shoulders shook. Hanzo’s body was next, his face half-buried in one hand before turning back to Jesse. Open, unabashed mirth shone in the archer’s expression as the laughter rang in chorus to the sounds of birdsong and the chirp of cicadas. Jesse joined in.

They laughed until their sides hurt and, even then, Hanzo gripped Jesse’s shoulder in a firm hold. The touch of a companion and fellow. Once composed, Jesse carried the mats and stereo as punishment for showing him up. Hanzo, carrying the empty mug in both hands, bumped his hip into the cowboy’s. The promise that Hanzo allow Jesse to join him in the morning in return for Jesse making breakfast settled with a certain, electric handshake.

“I hope you are ready for more early sunrises.” Hanzo puffed air, blowing loose tendrils of hair out of his vision.

“It’s a nice view,” Jesse cast an errant smirk over his shoulder. Hanzo’s slight head tilt and raised brow betrayed his disbelief. The shoulder Hanzo pushed Jesse with emphasized the wry grin on his face.

“Certainly, cowboy.”

“I meant the sunrise but you’ll do too,” Jesse shrugged.

Hanzo shook his head and the melody of laughter followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely art by Noodl [Here](http://noodl.tumblr.com/post/169274117030/posting-the-whole-piece-i-did-for-the) & by diefuss [Second Piece](https://diefuss.tumblr.com/post/169090813930/guy-guys-guys-finally-i-can-post-my-pieces-for)
> 
> Yoga Poses for Reference:  
> [Downward Facing Dog](http://lovemyyoga.com/images/DownwardDog.jpg)  
> [Cobra](http://lovemyyoga.com/images/Cobra%20Pose.jpg)  
> [Garland](http://lovemyyoga.com/images/GRLAND.jpg)  
> [Fish](http://lovemyyoga.com/images/FishPose.jpg)  
> [Lizard](http://lovemyyoga.com/images/Lizard%20Pose.jpg)  
> [Headstand](http://lovemyyoga.com/images/Headstand_m.jpg)  
> [Scorpion](http://lovemyyoga.com/images/scorpionpose.jpg)  
> [Firefly](http://lovemyyoga.com/images/firefly.jpg)


End file.
